


Chapstick

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе где-то услышал, что гигиеническая помада делает оральные ласки куда приятнее, и решил это проверить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usbsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usbsushi).



> Написано по заявке.

— Помада?!  
  
Аомине с округленными от удивления глазами сидит, а точнее — утопает, в мягком кресле, а Кисе стоит перед ним и мажет губы гигиенической помадой. Аомине заскочил к нему после института, чтобы поесть, потому что новая квартира Кисе — студия на двадцать девятом этаже с панорамным видом — была ближе, да и он сам зачем—то его позвал.  
  
Им уже по двадцать два и они вновь оба живут в Токио, поступив в университеты. Оба почти утратили мальчишескую угловатость и теперь являли собой молодых красавцев—мужчин.  
  
Аомине смотрит на Кисе и думает про себя, как тот умудряется выглядеть как с обложки, но при этом назвать «пидором» в ругательном смысле язык так ни разу и не повернулся. Он всего лишь в расстегнутой наполовину белой рубашке и с закинутым на плечо галстуком; светлые волосы растрепаны от того, что он секунду назад резко снял его через голову, но вид такой, будто только со съемок.  
  
— Помада? — ошарашенно повторяет Аомине. — Для этого?!  
  
— Не кричи, Дайки, — со временем Кисе стал называть его по имени. Кажется, первый раз это было в конце старшей школы. И сам Дайки помнит то странное чувство: как внутри что—то ухнуло, а слуху было непривычно и неожиданно приятно. Сперва он огрызался из—за смущения, но постепенно звать друг друга по именам стало само собой разумеющимся. — Я услышал это краем уха от Кумико—сан в агентстве. Губы становятся мягкими и гладкими и эффект от этого куда—а приятнее, — Кисе подмигивает и сжимает губы, размазывая между ними помаду.  
  
Сколько эротизма в одном простом действии.  
  
Точно. Аомине видел, как это делают девицы в рекламе. Но это не мешает ему затрястись от хохота, зажав себе рот ладонью. Ха—ха, помада! Пусть гигиеническая, но помада! Щеки Кисе трогает румянец. Иногда Аомине от насмешек может остановить только удар по голове. Кисе хмыкает и решительно делает шаг навстречу.  
  
— Сейчас посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, — он опускается вниз, скользит ладонями по бедрам Аомине, затем разводит его колени в стороны и устраивается между ними.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, что ты в этом хорош, но пома... — Аомине прерывается на полуслове, потому что его прикусывают между ног через брюки. Не больно, но весьма чувствительно.  
  
Вот поганец.  
  
Негласно Аомине сдается, соглашаясь попробовать.  
  
Кисе переносит ладони с колен, с силой мнет внутренние стороны бедер, расстегивает толстый кожаный ремень и тянет зубами за язычок ширинки вниз. Аомине подпирает челюсть кулаком и сдвигает брови, стараясь не выдать себя раньше времени. Не выдать, что он заводится лишь от того, что на нем таким образом расстегивают штаны.  
  
Кисе сперва легко целует через ткань облегающих боксеров, обдавая теплым дыханием, после — смуглую кожу над резинкой трусов. Проводит по ней губами. Черт побери, и правда, как в какой—то идиотской рекламе: гладко и мягко. Становится жарко и тяжелеет в паху. И Аомине уже невтерпеж испробовать это на другом месте. Кисе замечает, как изменяется «настроение» Аомине, удовлетворенно ухмыляется и трется о пах щекой. Зубами оттягивает ткань и отпускает. Облизывает губы.  
  
Аомине с трудом удается держать дыхание более—менее ровным, ибо каков будет позор, если он кончит от одних прелюдий и развернувшегося в голове театра фантазий.  
  
Он хочет.  
  
Пальцы пуговицу за пуговицей теперь расстегивают боксеры. Эти плавки Кисе у него любил. Привез когда—то из Парижа со словами, что они будут очень к лицу Аомине, после чего чуть не был ими же и задушен, когда попросил надеть их для него.  
  
Кисе обхватывает затвердевший член ладонью, еще раз трется о него щекой, носом, а затем проводит губами от самого основания по всей длине, вверх. Честно, Аомине не знает, помада это или нет, но явственно ощущает, как кровь приливает к и без того напряженному члену. Потому что губы теплые, мягкие — их можно было бы сравнить с девичьими, но у девок ни разу не получилось сделать так, как делал Кисе.  
  
Он с влажным звуком причмокивает, облизывая головку, и Аомине поджимает губы. Кисе посасывает самый конец, дразнит, заставляет втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Смуглая рука стягивает светлые волосы на затылке, притягивает ближе, чтобы толкнуться в рот. Поначалу Кисе показательно упрямится, желая продемонстрировать, кто в данной игре ведет, но затем расслабляет челюсть и берет в рот настолько глубоко, насколько получается, чтобы не задохнуться вконец. Сжимает пальцами бедра Аомине, чтобы тот вдруг не решил пошевелиться. Но он как назло дергается, Кисе закашливается и задевает его зубами, отчего Аомине зажмуривает один глаз и шипит. Бросив предупредительный взгляд снизу вверх, Кисе, наконец, начинает двигать головой. И тогда Аомине окончательно «плывет». Кисе плотно сжимает губы, нельзя не ощутить его горячий язык — и от этого стоит колом. Иногда он выпускает член изо рта, чтобы отдышаться и дать отдохнуть челюсти, и тогда проводит кончиком языка по выступившим от возбуждения венам на стволе, облизывает яйца, влажно целует в низ живота. Попутно он расстегивает ремень своих брюк, потому что чувствует, как в собственных штанах становится тесно.  
  
Лоб Аомине покрывается испариной, рубашка прилипает к спине, сам он одной рукой впивается мертвой хваткой в подлокотник, другой — в волосы Кисе. Сдавленно и хрипло стонет. Ерзает, не в силах терпеть. Хочет еще. Больше. Оральные ласки были одной из его слабостей, и Кисе об этом прекрасно знал. Сейчас он смотрит на Аомине, не отрываясь: пошло и с вызовом, и сосет с непристойными звуками, будто ничего вкуснее во рту в жизни не держал.  
  
Аомине кончает с глухим рыком — в полупустой квартире это звучит громче обычного, — чуть ли не вдавливая голову Кисе в свой пах, по телу прокатывается судорога. Сам Кисе закашливается, поперхнувшись, но сглатывает. Облизывает член, выпускает его изо рта и облизывается сам. Тыльной стороной ладони вытирает угол губ. Оба тяжело дышат: Аомине — от удовольствия, Кисе — от усердия. Заговорить не хватает сил.  
  
Кисе поднимается — колени ноют от твердого пола, — залезает на Аомине, садится верхом и с чувством целует. Поцелуй долгий, глубокий, и Аомине ощущает на губах собственный вкус.  
  
— Ну, как впечатления? — наконец, отдышавшись, спрашивает Кисе. Он растрепан, а его взгляд — затуманен.  
  
— Не знаю, что это было, но охренеть можно, — Аомине выглядит как довольное животное, разве что, не урчит сыто. Распластался в кресле, а в теле — полное опустошение.  
  
— Теперь моя очередь, — хриплым голосом доносится в ответ, и в доказательство трутся затвердевшим членом о живот. Аомине с ленью проводит ладонью у Кисе между ног, чем вырывает из него короткий стон. Тот трется еще требовательнее и произносит:  
  
— Помаду?


End file.
